Nothingness The remix
by iwashereandyouweren't
Summary: A funny remix of the first one written by Epic Nerd. If you do not know who Epic Nerd is, READ MY HOME PAGE! And if you haven't read the first one, READ IT FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the remix from the first one. If you haven't read the first one, GO READ IT!**

**I did not write this second version, Epic Nerd did. I did write the first one though.**

**REVEIW WHEN DONE!**

**Ps. I do not own Code lyko. **

* * *

"Why

"Why?" I asked, a tear staining my face.

"Because I love making someone else pies," His voice spoke softly, his face out of my sight as I had collapsed to the ground and hid my face in my hands.

"Someone more than me?" I asked again, my voice quivering as if it where a bridge about to brake, sending the cars flying down.

"I'm sorry. But yes. You are amazing when you eat, just not my favorite type," He spoke softly in his voice that I wanted to smell so much as he moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Ulrich, I love your pies," I spoke off my lips as I looked up at his face though many tears blurring my vision from the world, the oh so cruel world. Why must it be like this? I had fallen in love with him, only for him to love someone else.

"I'm truly sorry Yumi. I truly am. But they are really made out of mud," He spoke to me with caring brown eyes I had always drowned in when looking into them, but know they only made me cry more.

I hated how I was so weak. Why can't I be strong for once in my life? Why must I cry over this?

I knew the answer though.

My so-called 'true love' had just broken my heart. Had broken all the years of me thinking of him, of me, and of his pies. All those years of my dreams of him, all those years of my memories of us, together, wonderfully together, eating me thinking that I was in love, all to be broken in less than a minute because they were really just mud pies.

Why must bullies be so rude and push people?

I stood up straight, rapping my arms around me as I took off running.

"YUMI!" He yelled as I ran, as I ran away from my fears, my hopes, my dreams, my taste buds, from us.

I was disappearing as each tear fell back as I ran into the wind. Each one caring a piece of me, of my colon. I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going, just wanting to get away from everything, wanting to get away from life itself.

My body came to a jerking stop, somewhere I did not know of.

OH MY WORD IT WAS THE KID CANYON. I looked out over everything, letting my tears fall. One by one they fell, out my eyes, down my cheek, off my chin, off the giant babies head. A strong gust of smelly wind blowing, blowing my hair away from my face, blowing my tears with it. I through my arms back, throwing my head back as well.

"WHY?" my voiced yelled into the air.The wind slowed to a soothing piece of wind, as if to answer my question. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MOR FURNITURE CAN HAVE SO MANY SALES!" My cracking voice yelled up into the clouds above my head.

A crack of thunder came, startling me a little, but I held my position. Rain started to pour, flatting my hair to my head, sticking my cloths to my skin, but hiding my tears so that people would be all like, "Was she crying?" and then I'd be like, "lol u wont no." and then they'd be all like, "Awwww man!"

I stood there, for hours and hours, just soaking in the rain, letting the tears fall. Loving the feeling it made on my skin as the mixed with the pounding _pain_drops. Get it? 'Cause I'm in pain. So I called it pain drops. I'm so clever.The rain slowed, calming me down. Slowly, I let the last piece of the puzzle pop out of Batmans eye. Falling down, down, down into a pile of poo as I turned away from my past, not wanting to, but knowing that I had to 'cause poo is really smelly and it tastes funny.

"Goodbye," I whispered off my lips as I left behind my memories of pie, letting it slip away, drifting off to NOTHINGNESS.

* * *

**REVEIW! Epic nerd wrote this one, I wrote first one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE REMIX! ENJOY! EPIC NERD WROTE IT! PLEASE REVEIW! WE DO NOT ONW LYOKO!**

* * *

I looked at them, as they passed by, all happy and joyful. His arm around her neck as if he had her in a headlock, and was trying to like... kill her. Her smile that she gave him every time she saw him, trying to make sure he wouldn't slap her. DANG, this meatloaf is tasty!

Wait, no! This isn't meatloaf! It's just a loaf of bread with meat piled on top! WHY ME! WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANYMORE PIE!

'_Don't go there Yumi! You left all those delicious baked pastrys a week ago. 'Member? You 'member_' I told myself as I walked down the hall to our usual hang out where THEY stood, him stabbing her from behind

As I sat, I pushed all of thoughts of quantum physics aside, but the kept coming back. One at a time, they kept coming, not dying, just reminded me of us, which only made me cry. Because I'm really insane. I have split personalitys. It's awesome.

While pushing my true feelings back as I got closer, a new message came.

It was of me falling in Lyoko on Valentines Day, almost to the digital sea because of the piece of land I had been sitting on disappeared. Why, I will never know. He caught me though. He slowly whispered to me that he wrote the poem to me, not Sissy. Sissy... Ha, Sissys a stupid name. It's sounds like Sassy except more stupid.

I slowly slipped through his hand though, falling to the waters below. I saw his face, how destroyed he looked to see me go. I was quickly devitalized to the real world. Whatever that means.

How he had beaten me then. Why hadn't I taken it for granted? I should have!

He wasn't mine anymore, he baked for someone else.

He really loved baking her, though; you could tell by the way he looked at her, the way he held her, like she wanted to let go. He wasn't the same for her.

I knew I had to let go, to find someone else.

I let this memory slip away as I walked closer, while ending a path in my life that would remain closed forever more, never to open again.

I smiled, because I had just farted, and it felt really good to get it out.

* * *

**REVEIW!**


End file.
